El profesor
by yanska
Summary: quien nunca tuvo una fantasia con un profesor que estuviese buenote y que ademas te enseñase cosas que jamas en tu vida aprenderias, bueno, preguntenle a Akane Tendo que es lo que ella piensa....
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi - es la primera vez que escribo un fic de ranma . asi que no me manden tomatazos tan pronto, solo tranquilícense e inhalen y exhalen n.nUUU bueno, espero que disfruten el fic y que no les paresca muy mutilada mi idea, bueno ahí va

Disclaimer: Ranma no me pertenece ni aunque quisiese, es de la genial Rumiko takashi

-

Sumarry: quien nunca tuvo una fantasia con un profesor que estuviese buenote y que ademas te enseñase cosas que jamas en tu vida aprenderias, bueno, preguntenle a Akane Tendo que es lo que ella piensa

…**El profesor….**

Cap 1: Aprendiendo nuevas cosas

En Nerima la gente se levantaba para ir al colegio, y a trabajar, otros emocionados por su primer día en la Facultad y otros con algo de desgano por tener que dejar de dormir y hacer algún oficio.

Una persona, de esas que les gustaba dormir y disfrutar ese momento con Morfeo, estaba de lo mas sumida en su sueño, acurrucada en sus sabanas…. Si.. lo bello que es dormir….

-Heyyy Akaneee!!!!- ese bello momento no duro mucho, una lluvia de almohadas le callo en pleno haciendo que la azulada gruñera y se moviera esquivandolas enuelta en una colcha

-Han Es temprano- la chica dentro de el gusano de algodón intentaba que le dejaran de lanzar los proyectiles que en vano le pasaban por un lado

-no, Akane ya son las 7:40,- le dijo la chica en jarras mostrando sus ojos grises arder en furia

-que?...- esta por fin abrió los ojos y dejo salir la cabeza

Hana le aventó el reloj de mesita y Akane lo atrapo mientras sacaba la mano y lo miraba

-pero por que no me levantaste antes?!?!?!?!?!!- la chica dio un brinco y salio corriendo al baño para darse una rapida ducha

-que, si yo lo intente y me aventaste un florero que casi me da- gruño la castaña dirigiendose a la cocina para tomar un desayuno rapido

-oh, bueno, perdon!- grito Akane desde el baño

Akane salio del baño ya vestida, traia unos vaqueros algo justos y una playera sencilla, su cabello lo habia recogido en una coleta alta a ella le gustaba ir comoda a cualquier lugar.

Era la hermana menor de 3, realmente siempre se sintio fuera de lugar, ya que Kasumi, la mas grande, se encargaba de la casa, siempre hacia de comer y tenia todo listo y limpio, era muy bonita pero a ella le gustaba mas encargarse de su familia que de ella misma, siempre brindando amor. Nabiki, la de en medio, era muy inteligente y calculadora, acababa de terminar su carrera, seria contadora privada, ademas que estaba ya comprometida con Kuno Tatewaki, uno de los mas famosos y ricos empresarios de Nerima, asi que solo quedaba ella; apenas iba a comenzar la facultad, ella estudiaria licenciatura en derecho y se iría por criminología, se sentia siempre la sombra de sus hermanas, Kasumi era lo contrario, dulce amable, Nabiki era bonita tambien, sentia un poco de celos hacia sus hermanas por eso se fue a estudiar sola, con una amiga de la infancia, Hana, a ella la conocio cuando tenian 8 años, era la unica que soportaba los desplantes de furia de Akane.  
No era fea, la verdad muchos la consideraban una hermosura, sus ojos avellana demostraban todo lo que ella sentia, tenia una nariz pequeña y fina, al igual que unos labios agrocellados que provocaban a cualquiera a probarlos, su cuerpo, debido al constante ejercicio habia adquirido una forma peculiar y envidiada por muchas otras chicas, con sus brazos bien torneados al igual que unas bonitas piernas con unos pechos de tamaño relativamente perfecto y un abdomen plano, Akane era toda una mujer según muchos, pero nadie podía tener el gozo de decir que Akane era de esas que aprovechaban su buena cara para valerse, por que seguramente este terminaria con un profundo golpe que le doleria hasta sus ancestros…

-ya nos vamos?- Hana tomo su bolso, ella estudiaria la misma carrera que Akane, pero ella se daria por ser abogada

-si, solo deja y tomo una tostada- le dio un mordisco y tomo su mochila y partieron hacia la facultad de derecho

En el camino venian algo calladas, estaban muy nerviosas por ser su primer dia, sentian que no hiban a conocer a nadie y que seria todo extraño y nuevo para ellas, pero darian lo mejor de si.

Pronto se diviso el viejo edificio de la facultad, de un color Grisáceo con amplios ventanales que filtraban la luz dejando un poco de vida en tan antaño lugar.

Algunos jóvenes como ellas se encontraban rondando el edificio con unas ganas que no demostraban mas que un manojo de nervios o monotonía, habia unos cuantos arboles de cerezo plantados en la entrada haciendo mas notorio el tranquilo pero estricto lugar.

-estoy nerviosa- murmuro Hana mirando a Akane- y si hay de esas chicas tan fastidosas?- la miro aun mas insegura y mordiendose la comisura de sus labios

-no hay problema, con un poco de golpes se calman- sonrio bromeando, dejando a la castaña un poco mas tranquila y avanzaron hasta la entrada

Se dirigieron a la direccion general para pedir ayuda a encontrar su aula de la primera hora, por dentro, el edificio era sencillo pero acogedor, lo que todo chico podria pedir para un lugar comodo donde pudiese ejercer su carrera y continuar con sus estudios,

Llegaron a las concurridas oficinas, habia muchos chicos desorientados y con papeles en la mano buscando algo de ayuda profesional para sus asuntos y preocupaciones

-veamos- Akane y Hana se acercaron al tablero de clases donde estaban apuntados todos los horarios posibles, debían escoger uno

Hana se volteo distrayendose con una secretaria que al parecer peleaba con el repartidor, alguien habia llamado ordenando 35 pizzas con doble queso, Akane paso el dedo por todos los horarios buscando el suyo y se topo con otra mano extranjera, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se quedo estática, era un chico muy guapo, debía de tener no mas de 22 años, con unos ojos azul cobalto que la derretían, su piel algo tostada que hacia juego con su complexión que resaltaba que hacia mucho ejercicio, su cabello era negro en una peculiar trenza y sonreía ampliamente dejando ver su blanca dentadura.

-hola- murmuro el extraño dejando ver otra sonrisa hacia ella

-ho…la..- apenas y pudo articular palabra, la verdad estaba hechizada por aquellos ojos azules

-veo que estudias criminología- le dijo el chico viendo donde apuntaba su dedo nervioso a cualquier contacto con el

-si…- Akane se sentia nerviosa, eso jamas le habia pasado con algun otro chico, la verdad se sentia toda una niña frente a el

-es una materia interesante, no crees?- murmuro el chico y pronto sono una alarma de su movil haciendo que el de inmediato atendiera y dio una disculpa a Akane y con un moviendo de la mano se alejo no sin antes murmurar un "_hasta luego_, "

-hey? Que sucede? Por que te quedas asi?- Hana la pico suavemente intentando traerla a la realidad, cuando se dio cuenta hacia quien miraba su amiga se quedo igual que ella

-valla que te ah gustado el tio, esta bueno- sonrio Hana dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda trayendola a la realidad

-que no! Solo, me extrañe de verlo tan cerca ok?- akane sacudio su cabeza y reviso bien el horario- vamos, la primera hora es en el aula A-2- se llevo a Hana a rastras y esta le seguia molestando con el chico que habian visto en la mañana

Las clases transcurrieron lentas y calmadas, demasidado para Akane, que aun se preguntaba quien era el chico que habia visto esa mañana, y por que le resultaba tan interesante,

Llego el cambio de hora y ambas chicas se desperezaron un poco mientras charlaban de algo simplemente mundano y corriente, hasta que ambas se tuvieron que marchar a diferentes destinos

-bien, me voy, me toca leyes, a ti criminología verdad?- Hana comenzo a guardar sus cosas para trasladarse de salon

-si, es en el de a lado- murmuro la Azulada tomando sus cosas y marchandose junto a Hana

-bueno, te veo en la salida, nos vemos en la cafeteria- Akane se despidio entrando a su aula y Hana se fue en direccion opuesta

-claro, avisame si ves al chico guay, y preguntale que si tiene un hermano gemelo- rio un poco y se despidio de su amiga con un gesto de la mano, se giro y busco su aula

Akane entro al aula, se sentia algo aburrida y con monotonia, las chicas sonreian con sus kilos de maquillaje encima y hablaban de cosas de tanta importancia como que encontrasen un nuevo color de esmalte para uñas, los chicos por su parte bromeaban y le tiraban a lo que tuviese falda y se moviera, un nuevo año en un lugar igual que los demas, penso deliberadamente la chica.

Alzo la mirada aburrida y se encontro con que unos ojos azules la miraban, sorprendida volvio a repasar en aquel personaje que la miraba, era el chico de la mañana, tal vez estaba estudiando tambien esa clase y por eso le pregunto lo de su clase, ella sonrio por inercia y miro hacia otro lado apenada

-muy buenas tardes- El chico sonrio y se dirigio a la pizarra, - soy Ranma Saotome, su profesor de Criminología- se dio la media vuelta sonriendo a Akane

Algunas chicas silbaron por inercia y le miraban embobadas, y los chicos solo atinaban a gruñir a tal espectaculo

-que dices?!! Que el tio buenote es tu profesor???- Hana se le quedo viendo- es muy

joven no crees? Valla suerte la tuya, mi profesor es un vegete que apenas y se le entiende lo que dice, ademas es un rabo verde que le ve las faldas a las chavas- se cruzo de brazos divertida

-si! Digo, no esta buenote, solo.. bueno, ash ya!- se llevo las manos a la cabeza y la dejo caer en la mesa

-oh vamos, no es para tanto- le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y esta solto un bufido

-digo, si, porque, no se, bueno, si esta buenote- confeso alzando la mirada apenada

-quien esta buenote?- pregunto una voz masculina y matadora para Akane, haciendo que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizasen completamente.

-muy buenas t-tardes profesor Saotome- Akane levanto la mirada al ver que Hana hablaba con el, y muy digna levanto la cabeza y forzo una sonrisa

-muy buenas tardes señoritas, que hacen tan tarde aca?- se les quedo viendo seriamente y poso luego su vista solo en Akane

-pues vivimos cerca y estamos disfrutando de algo de comer- dijo Akane controlando sus nervios y volviendo a ser la misma Akane orgullosa de siempre

-oh, bueno, solo no se vallan a ir muy lejos, no quiero que les pase algo- sonrio haciendo que Akane casi se derritiese ahí mismo, y se le abalanzase pidiéndole piedad y misericordia

-no se preocupe, Akane se sabe defender- poso las manos en los hombros de su amiga- ella practica artes marciales desde pequeña , se lo aseguro, es muy buena-guiño el ojo al profesor haciendo que su amiga se sonrojase un poco y le mirase visiblemente molesta

-valla, que interesante, yo tambien las practico, seria bueno enfrentarnos amistosamente algun dia, no cree señorita Tendo?- Ranma miro a la aludida y sonrio con amabilidad

-si, supongo que seria er. Interesante- sacudio la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado intentando no sentir la mirada de el fija en ella

-valla, no me ignore, bueno, me tengo que ir chicas, tengan cuidado a donde van- Ranma poso su mirada en el manojo de nervios que era Akane y sonrio a medida que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba

-wow… encerio es un galan- murmuro Hana mirando a Akane divertida

-ya parale! – Akane rozo sus dedos con sus sienes intentando parar el latido de su juvenil corazon

-Bueno ya, no es para tanto-Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida paulatinamente- quien lo diria, el profesor de criminalistica es guapo, inteligente y se ejercita- estaba dandole en la mole a la pobre atrofiada chica

Akane no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos y apreto los puños, detestaba sentirse tan atraida hacia alguien, y mas si ese alguien era alguien inalcanzable, siguieron caminado y la castaña que venia completamente distraída choco con una cabellera negra algo conocida.

-Ryoga!! Hola- la ojigris saludo al chico con una amplia sonrisa

-Akane, Hana, como es que estan en la facultad de medicina??- Ryoga les sonrio ampliamente con ese deje de distraido que siempre acompañaba a los Hibikis

-medicina?- ambas se miraron extrañadas y soltaron una risa

-Ryoga, acá es de derecho- murmuro Hana mirando al pobre despistado evitando soltar otra risotada

-como?- Ryoga miro hacia todos los lados – ya decia yo que por que me enseñaban tantas habladurías- bajo la cabeza y se rasco preocupadamente, al parecer no todo le hiba bien al pobre chico

-nos vemos Ryoga, luego seguimos charlando!- Akane se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar algo turbada

-y a esta que le sucede?- Ryoga miro a Hana confundido y viendo como Akane estaba notoriamente distraida ante todo

-resulto que le da el profesor- rio Hana y esucho la voz de Akane llamandola, ahora enojada- sale, nos vemos- se despidio y siguió a una Akane que estaba echando furia

-es que, arg! La vida es injusta- siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta su apartamento

Akane saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la cerradura abriendo la puerta, se descalzo y se dejo caer en el sillon de la salita como signo de frustacion.

-ya, no te compliques, ademas seguro que el tipo es un acosador- intento calmarla sacando algo de la nevera- que quieres cenar? Cereal, cereal o cereal?- pregunto mirando lo que habia

-cereal esta bien- rio, siempre le hacia de buen humor- recuerdame que mañana valla a hacer la despensa- se tapo la cara con un cojín

-si, solo no traigas muchas verduras, que aun nos sobran y me siento vaca masticando tanto vegetal- murmuro sacando los tazones y sirviendo un poco de leche en cada uno, y les puso el cereal de la cajita

-tenga mademoiselle – Hana le tendió el plato de cereal a Akane haciéndole una reverencia

-gratte monseñor – Akane tomo el plato y una cuchara y comenzo a comerlo

-oye, y dime, no les dijo que edad tenia?- pregunto Hana algo curiosa

-no, solo dijo su nombre Ranma Saotome – se llevo la cuchara a la boca

-valla, caballo salvaje, ah de ser por algo no crees?- le guiño el ojo con picardía

-ya para!- Akane le lanzo un cojinzazo

-bueno ya,-

Siguieron disfrutando de su sencilla cena y lavaron los trastos sucios y después de despedirse, cada una se fue a su pieza para dormir y esperar a que mañana fuera otro dia, al menos eso pensaba Akane.

Se puso la pijama y se dejo el cabello suelto y lo cepillo unas cuantas veces, la verdad no sabia que haria, bueno, de que se preocupaba, seguro el ni la pelaba ni nada, se estaba ahogando en un vaso, dejo el cepillo en la cómoda satisfecha y se dirigio hacia su cama, tendiéndose dispuesta a entregarse a Morfeo, para levantarse temprano y pensar que era lo que haría al siguiente dia

-Akane ya estas…- Hana se sorprendio al ver que su amiga ya estaba hasta vestida cuando ella entro, y que vestida, traia unos pantalones muy pegados que llegaban a la cadera, y una playera algo corta dejando ver un poco mas de piel de lo que normalmente ella mostraba

-que haces?- Hana se le quedo viendo extrañada

-ya estoy lista como lechuga!- sonrio akane optando por dejarse el cabello suelto

-vientos!- le dio el pulgar de la buena y se dirigio saltando a la cocina

Akane la siguió y tomo un zumo y una manzana

-bueno que hoy llegaremos muy temprano- sonrio Hana abriendo la puerta y Akane le seguia por detrás en lo que ella comia el resto de su lujoso desayuno

-si, eso parece- le dio otro mordisco a la manzana

Un auto deportivo paso junto de ellas a toda velocidad, logrando una vociferación de parte de la azulada

-gente engreida que presume lo que otra gente no tiene- bien, su desayuno se habia arruinado, gente como esa le partian el hígado a la menor de las Tendo

-ya, seguro que es un junior que tiene el deportivo del año, y que sus padres no le toman atención y por eso tiene cosas tan absurdas, es mas te apuesto que vemos en las noticias en no mas de una semana que el idiota ya choco el auto, con una perdida total- mascullo la castaña

-vale, supongo que no es para tanto- siguió caminando y se encontro con que apenas y habia gente, la edificación estaba prácticamente desierta, de no ser por unos cuantos profesores que llegaban relativamente temprano para cuadrar sus clase y todo lo cercano a eso- capaz y corres con suerte y nos encontramos al profe- sonrio con picardia

-no le digas asi tan abiertamente, si el te escucha sabra de quien hablamos- Akane sonaba algo molesta, y por su bien, Hana solo se callo a sabiendas de la tormenta que se podria desatar si hablaba de mas

-ya, ya, calmaos fiera nocturna- miro a Akane –oye, cuando es que se casa Nabiki?- cambiar el tema con algo de sutileza tal vez serviria

-bueno- Akane parecia mas calmada- se casa en 1 mes, puedes creerlo?, papa esta obviamente encantado con la idea, pero tambien todo sentimental y meloso con la pobre Nabiki, ella se siente atrapada en la esfera de papa, esta triste que una de sus hijitas hermosas se le valla de las manos- sonrio y se encogió de hombros despectivamente

-si, me lo imagino, pobre señor Soun- se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se encontro con unas chicas que habia conocido en la clase de leyes, como se sentia sola sin Akane habia comenzado una amistad de lo mas rutinaria con un par de chicas algo peculiares

-oh hola chicas- Hana las saludo y miro a Akane- ella es Akane- señalo a la peliazul que por su parte aun estaba sumida en suspensamientos

-mucho gusto Akane-san, mi nombre es Melanie, pero me puedes decir Mel- la chica sonrio, era menuda de cabello rojizo y rizado, con unos ojos esmeralda que le hacian lucir un poco mas inocente de lo que ella resultaba

-oh si! Es un gusto! Hana-sama nos ah contado mucho sobre ti, yo soy Rem- le estrecho la mano, era rubia de cabello corto lacio y unos ojos azules que hacian resaltar su piel lechosa

-hola, es un gusto conocerlas chicas- Akane sonrio por pura cortesía y ademan de tranquilidad

Las chicas comenzaron su interminable charla de "hay que conocer mejor a Akane-sama" dejando a una pobre Akane algo aturdida de tantas habladurías y preguntas sin sentido con que le asaltaban las otras

-oh? encerio es un artista marcial? Que emocionante!- replico Rem llevandose las manos al pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si! Ademas conrazon te mantienes en tan buena- aplico Mel como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-disculpa?- Akane arqueo una ceja visiblemente sonrojada

-er.. bueno, parece que Akane y yo nos tenemos que ir a nuestras clases, nos vemos chicas- Hana despidio a Rem y Mel, quienes sollozaron como niñas al ver que ya se hiban y las dejaban solas

-que amiguitas que te buscas- refunfuño Akane cruzandose de brazos

-tu misma lo has dicho- Hana sonrio abiertamente mirando a Akane

Cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva clase, Akane conocio aunos chicos que no le tiraban a todo, eran algo mas calmados que el resto y pronto entablo una conversación amistosa con ellos y sin fines lucrativos, bueno, de parte de ella al menos.

Cuando llego la hora de Criminología Akane sintio como su corazon se le desbordaba del pecho, la verdad se sentia insegura, pero se habia prometido a calmarse y olvidarse de ese absurdo pensamiento adolecente suyo.

-muy buenos dias alumnos, hoy aremos algo diferente, deacuerdo?- todo el mundo asintio

-para ser un criminologo bueno, primero debes saber muchos factores de los hechos, ya sea el clima, el terreno, y cosas por el estilo- siguió hablando de esa manera tan fresca que hacia comprender hasta los mas cabezotas, no por algo se habia convertido en el profesor favorito de muchos, y mas que obvio de muchas.

Acabada la clase Ranma recojio sus cosas y antes de que Akane saliese le miro y sonrio

-valla, hoy llegaste temprano- dijo el hombre mirando a la chica detenerse

-si, bueno, me levante apenas- le miro algo extrañada- que le da si lo hago?- pregunto en tono arrogante

-bueno, calmada, yo solo decia, no era para tanto- Ranma miro a Akane y sonrio- debes aprender a calmarte un poco

-calmarme! Usted que sabe de calma- ups… algo malo, a Akane le estaban empezando a sacar de sus casillas y eso no era nada bueno, para la otra persona

-tranquila señorita Tendo- Ranma solto un suspiro y sonrio divertido- va a ser un año interesante no lo cree?

-ya lo imagina- Akane solto un bufido

Salio hecha una furia y mentándosela a cualquier cosa que la molestara o simplemente respirase su mismo aire, choco con una distraida Hana que hablaba pacíficamente con unas chicas

-¡!Esta decidido!!!-Akane solto de pronto, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltase un poco

-que esta decidido?- pregunto aun confundida

-ese hombre es todo un odioso- gruño repentinamente aplastando una lata, que seguro pensaba que era la cabeza de dichoso aludido

-que sucedió? Todo era amor y atracion- le miro mas que confundida, ella no era de las que cambiaba de opinión tan fácilmente

Akane salio hecha una furia dejando confusión a su paso

-Definitivamente, sera un año interesante- murmuro Hana sonriendo divertida

Wenuuu eso fue todo n.n , ojala y les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews n0n


	2. Una salida inocente

Melissa Hibiki: que bueno que te haya gustado U pues un día que estaba aburrida me dije "que pasaría si mi profe fuese un Ranma…" y comencé a delirar, esta muy cortito, lo empecé apenas ayer en la madrugada, saludos!! N.n

KAREN-SM: ps, una hace lo que puede xDD seguiré actualizando te lo prometo, xDD enseguida recibí reviese y comencé a inspirarme, byu byu!! N.-

Lunita K.: o.o pues si se que no tiene toda la ortografía correcta ni las tildes, pero honestamente, lo escribí ayer en la madrugada y lo publique en la misma , así que ni se me paso corregir, estaba ya muy cansada, mil perdones, en cuanto a lo de los personajes, obvio voy a seguir con la manera de ser de cada uno, pero no se pueden acercar tan ofuscados por que si no nada tendría mucho sentido, si todo empezase con peleas, simplemente se ignorarían y no estarían ligados eternamente como en el anime, primero se conocen enamoran y vienen las diferencias, así siquiera hay un sentimiento intermedio que los ate.

Y el url, no puedo entrar, dice que no existe la pagina, saludos n.n

vivian alejandra que bueno que lo pienses así XD, pues si, podríamos decir que Ranma "maduro" un poco no? Digo ya creció, aunque aun captare su esencia maliciosa xD, sales xauss!!!

Y bueno, esos fueron los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron y a los que siguen el fic, se despide una humilde fan , y aquí vamos con el Cáp.

Capitulo 2: Una salida inocente…

Akane ya se había calmado, cerro sus ojos e inhalo suavemente, tal vez había estado exagerando y su enojo eran puras boberías, pero jamás escucharías a Akane decir que se había equivocado.

-Kyaa!!!- se escucho un sonido proveniente de la cocina, haciendo que la pobre Azulada pegase un salto y se dirigiera para ver que narices pasaba ahí

Solo se encontró a Hana riendo por el teléfono, suspiro, esa chica un día le causaría un ataque al corazón

-que sucede?- Se le acerco aun mas algo extrañada al escuchar la platica, puros chillidos incesantes que hacían que sus oídos pidieran auxilio

La castaña colgó y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Akane, quien solo se limito a verla aun mas extrañada

-Adivina quien tiene boletos para ir a ver a Skyharsh!!!!- Hana le sonrió abiertamente conteniendo su emoción

-que?... no puede ser! Se suponía que estaban agotados!- Skyharsh era la banda privilegiada de las chicas, se morían por ir a verlos siquiera una vez,

-supuestamente, pero el padre de Rem es un importante ejecutivo, y nos consiguió las entradas para ir a verlos! Este sábado!?- grito la chica saltando por toda la cocina como una hiena histérica

-no juegues!!!-Akane sonreía y se unió a la celebración con Hana, estaba realmente emocionada de tener el chance de ir a ver a tremenda banda!

-si, así que no hagas planes amiga!!- movió ligeramente el trasero haciendo que Akane le sacara la lengua

-bueno, me voy a dar una ducha!-Akane salio rumbo a su cuarto de lo mas emocionada, le mando un mensaje de texto a sus hermanas, diciéndoles que iba a ver a Skyharsh, seguro se morían de los celos, sonrió con melancolía, las extrañaba de cierta manera.

-oye! Que te parece si vamos a celebrar la suerte?!- Grito la hiena histérica, es decir, Hana desde el otro lado de la puerta

-pero… es miércoles- mascullo Akane buscando que ropa ponerse

-será una salidita inocente, lo juro!- Esas "saliditas inocentes" nadie se lo creía, la chica solo atino a suspirar, estaba demasiado feliz como para negarle algo

-de acuerdo, pero inocente!- murmuro akane saliendo con sus cosas a la ducha

-claro!- rió con picardía y saco su súper directorio telefónico para comenzar a hacer llamadas

-a donde iremos?- pregunto Akane desde la ducha, abriendo la llave del agua y dejando que se llenara, un buen baño no le vendría mal

-no lo se, que te parece al Lust-Jove?- ella por su parte seguía buscando en su sección amarrilla a quien llamar

-esta bien, pero que no seamos toda una muchedumbre, sabes que no me gusta-

-si…- sonrió cruzando los dedos inocentemente- estate lista a las 9, ya tengo quien nos aviente-siguió pasando su sección

Después de la ducha Akane miro el reloj, eran las 7:30, fue al frigorífico y saco un zumo, tenia lago de hambre y no podía ir con el estomago vació.

Conecto su ordenador y comenzó a rebuscar información que le ayudase con sus estudios y allí lo encontró, de un viejo periódico que habían escaneado venia una información que le hizo poner los pelos de punta y comenzó a leer sin ataduras…

_**Diario "Sun Nihon"**_

_****_

2002, Mayo 19

_**Un incidente que puso los pelos de punta a muchos ciudadanos de Tokio llamo la atención de la policía, encontraron el cuerpo de un señor de no mas de 42 años, al parecer el nombre corresponde a Genma Saotome, la causa de la muerte fue un plomazo directo al corazón. Los policías encontraron a un joven que era el hijo del difunto señor, este afirmo que su padre había sido asesinado, que el jamás cometería algo como el suicidio, varios quedaron escépticos que el señor Saotome era conocido como un gran bebedor.**_

_**El padre trabajaba para la criminología del país, así que fue fácil encontrar a los presuntos culpables, el chico de nombre Ranma Saotome ayudo en la investigación, aunque solo tuviese 17 años, el chico demostró gran afan y facilidad por resolver este tipo de casos, con el corazón en la mano diciendo que el era el encargado de resolver el crimen que involucraba a su progenitor.**_

_**Las autoridades afirman que los asesinos fueron capturados gracias a la ayuda y el pensamiento de Ranma, el departamento esta que no se lo cree, como un niño pudo hacer lo que a varios les tomaba años de experiencia, aquí tenemos una entrevista con el jefe del departamento de crimino logística de Tokio.**_

_**-El chico es simplemente inteligente, con lo poco que le dimos lo analizo tan profundamente que a varios del plantel nos hizo quedar como unos torpes- dijo el señor Ryuu Wasure, el jefe de el departamento**_

_**-estamos seguros que ese chico nos servirá en el futuro, le daremos tutoría permanente hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para asistir a una buena universidad y trabajara para nosotros- afirmo muy emocionado y concluyo la entrevista.**_

_**Los presuntos culpables Aruy shinoske y Yamasaki Inary fueron detenidos y esta siendo aclarado cual será su condena…..**_

Akane no pudo seguir leyendo ya que estaba muy viejo el papel, aunque estuviese mejorado en la computadora había algunas partes borrosas, miro las fotografías y había una donde estaba Ranma con una sonrisa triste y vaga, Akane sintió como le destrozaba el corazón al verlo, pero negó ligeramente, ella también había perdido a su madre.

-Akane, estas lista?- se escucho a Hana correr por el pasillo

-eh?- Akane miro el reloj del computador, estaba marcando las 8:30, valla que se había quedado perdida al leer tantos artículos y que uno de ellos que le sorprendió bastante, no sabia si ella pudiese haber seguido con aquella investigación si estuviese en los zapatos del chico .

-si, ya voy- busco entre su armario que se pondría y encontró una camisa con cuello

pero sin mangas, de color vino y unos pantalones justos y a la cadera que hacían que cualquier otro se imaginase muchas cosas, saco sus botines de color negro y se los puso, se dejo su largo cabello suelto y no se aplico maquillaje, se veía sencilla, como era ella.

-ya estoy lista- atino a decir saliendo del cuarto y mirando a Hana, quien solo le miraba sonriente

Hana le dio un silbado de aprobación y comenzó a dar vueltas por la pasarela imaginaria.

Hana era mas o menos de la estatura de Akane, con unos ojos grises tan expresivos, si querías saber su humor solo con que miraras sus orbes grises y pronto sabrías su estado de animo.  
El cabello le llegaba un poco mas largo de los hombros, corto comparado con el de su compañera, de color castaño claro.

Ella venia vestida con una falda negra un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, un strapple de color blanco con trazos azules y unas botas sencillas de hebillas.

-que tanto hacías? Te tardaste milenos Akane-Bufo la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-estudiaba- se encogió de hombros, aun no sabia si le contaría sobre el articulo que acaba de leer hace poco.

-ah, siempre estudiando- Negó ligeramente y comenzó una melodía que distrajo a ambas chicas, era el móvil de Hana

Esta se dirigió a la cocina y busco en su interminable bolso que se asemejaba al de Marry Poppins , si, tantas cosas que tenia dentro que hasta Akane sospechaba a veces que allí estuviese algún típico niño perdido del supermercado.

-Lo encontré!-chillo la castaña pulsando el botón de contestar segundos antes que colgaran

-bueno?-

_-Han, estamos abajo chica,- murmuro una voz conocida para ella_

-si, en un momento bajamos-contesto divertida colgando y tomando el respectivo bolso

-quien era?-Akane salio de su pieza con su móvil y cartera, metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-que ya debemos bajar- contesto abriendo la puerta y tomando su chaqueta-corre, corre!- anuncio dando suaves palmadas soltando una sonrisa

-voy, no presiones!-Contesto la Azulada saliendo y detrás de ella Hana cerro la puerta e introdujo la llave cerrando con el seguro.

-oye, y no me dijiste quien iba a venir por nosotros- murmuro Akane bajando las escaleras, estaban en el primer piso y seria un desperdicio de tiempo según ella esperar el elevador.

-ah… cierto- Hana rió un poco con nerviosismo- veras, se llama Moose- murmuro la chica mirando a Akane con nerviosismo

-aja… y que sucede con el tipo?- Se le quedo viendo y Hana solo negó ligeramente con una gota en su cabeza- de donde lo conoces?-

-Es que el es uno de los chicos que trabajan en el restaurante de aquí al lado-la castaña salto los últimos 2 escalones esperando a Akane

-Oh…-sin idea, Akane y Hana salieron por el portal y para su sorpresa Akane abrió ampliamente la boca y le pego un tremendo codazo a Hana para susurrarle- no me dijiste que era el cegaton!!- le miro enojada y esta solo atino a reír un poco

-lo siento, pero era el único disponible con carro, además el va de pasada, se va a encontrar con unos amigos allá- Dijo tranquila y sonriéndole al chico que las esperaba

-mas te vale que no llegue al club con un collarín- bufo molesta subiéndose a la parte trasera del carro

-Hola Hana!-sonrió el chico de cabello negro a la castaña, quien se subió después de Akane

Ambas miraron con curiosidad a la chica de enfrente, era muy bonita, de cabello celeste largo, y unos ojos de peculiaridad hacia ella, al parecer no era de aquí

-ah cierto!, ella es Shampoo! Mi nov...- antes de terminar esa palabra la aludida le soltó un bolsazo

-que no soy tu novia Moose!- se quejo la chica y se fijo en la chicas- hola- les dirigió una amistosa sonrisa y una mirada de muerte al pelinegro quien solo atino a encender el auto asustado de ella.

Las chicas pronto comenzaron una platica, claro que Akane estaba mas que aferrada a su cinturón de seguridad que escuchando la platica de las otras dos, mil veces estuvo jugando la lotería con Moose, "el perro!, el señor! El niño!, el árbol!!"-solo pensaba cerrando sus ojos clavando sus uñas al asiento.

Cuando llegaron vieron la muchedumbre intentando pasar sin resultado, ellas iban a menudo y ya conocían al cadenero que cuidaba la puerta.

Bajaron del auto no sin antes agradecer a Moose por traerlas y despedirse, aunque podría ser que se encontrasen adentro.

-no me vuelvo a subir con el-musito Akane cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no las escucharan.

-tranquilízate un poco-murmuro la castaña y se acercaron a donde estaba la muchedumbre masiva de cuerpos intentando entrar.

Ambas alzaron la mano y el guardia las miro y sonrió alzando la cadena dejándolas pasar, haciendo que más de uno de los que estaban atrás soltaran un bufido de enojo y de molestia.

Al entrar sintieron las luces de neon que distraían y embobaban a los de la pista, se encaminaron hacia una de las mesas de arriba, subiendo las escaleras del lado de la pista Akane miraba a la gente bailar sin mucho animo, y creyó reconocer a alguien abajo mas solo negó ligeramente, estaba loca.

Cuando subieron todas las escaleras se encontraron con la mesa en la que usualmente se sentaban y sonrieron al ver a muchos de sus amigos Ahí.   
Akane miro enojada a Hana, quien solo le miro inocentemente, ella bien dijo "no salidas masivas" y ahí estaba ella con mas de 15 gentes sentados unidos al gritaderio y euforismo.

Tomaron asiento y Akane miro a tantas caras conocidas…

-hola, como han estado?- expreso un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes sonriéndoles

-hola Taro, cuando tiempo sin vernos eh?- sonrió Hana y Akane de igual manera

Mel y Rem también estaban ahí, con sus impecables sonrisa y asaltando a Akane con preguntas y charlas mas que obvias, aunque Akane ya estaba sintiendo algo de afecto a las peculiares chicas quienes solo atinaban a reir y charlar animadamente, contagiando un poco a la chica.

Y asi siguieron platicando, tenían tanta gente que no veían desde la preparatoria.

Un ligero sonido distrajo a todos y notaron como un chico pelinegro entraba recio a los guardias y todos se miraron y asintieron, era Ryoga que seguro no se acordaba de donde era el lugar.

Hicieron el típico "piedra papel o tijera" para ver quien bajaba por el y la castaña con sollozos termino perdiendo.

Se paro de su cómodo asiento refunfuñando unas cosas como "estupido Ryoga distraído" y cosas por el estilo haciendo que los demás rieran al verla refunfuñar.

_Dios existe…_-rió Akane por lo bajo, se lo merecía.

Hana bajo pesadamente las escaleras y se encontró con Ryoga corriendo de los guaruras, negó ligeramente y se acerco a Ryoga tomándolo del cabello y subiendo las escaleras con el pobre chico siendo arrastrado y golpeado por los escalones quien solo pedía ayuda divina.

Los guardias se acercaron para atrapar al chico, sin embargo la castaña se volteo y los miro de muerte, quienes solo sudaron frió y retrocedieron.

Hana soltó a Ryoga y lo dejo todo mayugado, quien se levanto y le miro molesto

-por que hiciste eso! Ah ah!- dijo picándola insistidamente.

-no me piques!- expreso como niña chiquita mirándole- para la próxima te regalare un localizador- murmuro cruzándose de brazos y Ryoga solo la miro y sonrió, le encantaba la pose de niña berrinchuda en ella

Todos les miraban con una sonrisa de picardía, Ryoga estaba embobado mirando a la chica y esta solo sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

Todos ellos lo sabían esos dos se traían algo, cuando Ryoga conoció a ellos se había enamorado perdidamente de Akane, mas esta jamás le hizo caso y le dijo claramente que como amigos nada mas, el comprendió aunque le fue difícil olvidar sus sentimientos por la Azulada, y luego se fijo en la castaña, quien siempre había estado enamorada secretamente de el, mas sabia sus sentimientos en Akane provocando fingida indiferencia hasta este.

-hey ya, la fiesta es acá!- anuncio uno de ellos haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y tomaran asiento al lado de Akane, quien solo atino a mirar con picardía a la ojigris, por su parte esta desvió la mirada inquisidora de Akane.

Pronto comenzó las habladurías por parte de todos, contándose que habían hecho, que estaban estudiando y demás, aunque no se habían visto en 3 meses les habían parecido una eternidad.

Y todo siguió hasta que se encontraron con Shampoo y Moose, a quienes saludaron y presentaron a todos, se escucho la voz de Moose diciendo que les habían plantado y les invitaron a unírseles quienes aceptaron encantados.

-Y dime Akane-san-murmuro Shampoo- tienes novio?-inquirió la china haciendo que la nipona se pusiese de los mil colores con esa pregunta y miro a Shampoo un tanto incomoda

-no Shampoo, no tengo- contesto desviando la mirada a sus amigos quienes solo se habían quedado estáticos con la pregunta de la otra, a sabiendas de el temperamento de Akane.

-que malo, si muy bonita- dijo esta mirando a Akane y sonriéndole y luego mirando a los demás con cara de cierta duda de que había dicho mal

Akane solo ignoro lo ultimo y desvió la mirada hacia algún otro lugar, ya hastiada del tipo de preguntas comprometedoras de la china

-ah.. Shampoo.. er, cuéntanos mas de China!- quiso interrumpir Hana, antes que la extranjera metiese mas la pata con la azulada

-pues es bonito- respondió esta con orgullo y comenzo a platicarles sobre su vida en china y cosas por el estilo, cual los chicos mas que interesados en las curvas de chica.. digo de china que explicaba Shampoo haciendo mas que molesto a cierto Moose que solo les miraba con cara de muerte.

Akane miraba desinteresaba como hablaban y hablaban, y alguno de ellos propuso ir a bailar, cuales todos aceptaron encantado y peleándose quien iría con Shampoo logrando que las chicas se sintiesen ofuscadas y molestas (quien no? x3 )

Bajaron a la pista y comenzó la música electrónica, cual comenzaron a bailar, y por la escasez de chicos que querían bailar con ellas, se decidieron (Akane decidió ) que podían bailar sin ellos, y la campaña feminista inicio así, ellas bailaban de lo mas animadas, reían y bromeaban, Akane sintió que de nuevo veía a alguien familiar, así que su curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo los sentidos pero decidió ignorarlo por segunda vez.

Akane sonreía, un poco, se sentía mas alegre, las luces de la entraba estaban haciendo efecto, al sentir la presente euforia de bailar hasta el cansancio.

Pasaron mucho tiempo bailando, Akane sintió la garganta reseca y les dijo que subiría a beber algo y enseguida bajaba, cosa que las otras asintieron ya que hace no mucho cada una había subido para hacer lo mismo.

El sonido de los tacones al golpear los escalones se perdía al compás de la música, el cual Akane seguía discretamente al subir, al ver que no había nadie arriba siguió bailando como en la pista, al tiempo que se movía ligeramente hacia la mesa de lo mas divertida.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su gloriado vaso sintió que la miraban y le soltaron un cumplido.

-no sabia que bailabas tan bien- rió una voz varonil que le hizo estremecer y darse la vuelta.

Y ahí estaba, ese maldito hombre que le hacia sentir extrañas cosas, con su sonrisa impecable, traía unos jeans desgastados grises, que le quedaban algo justos, y una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos de color azul oscuro, el cabello revuelto y sus ojos azules mirándola a ella y una mano sujetando la chaqueta, haciéndolo lucir mucho mas atractivo.

Akane se sonrojo y disipo sus ideas al instante

-Profesor Saotome, que hace por acá? Que no es un club demasiado inocente parta usted?-inquirió Akane tomando su vaso y bebiendo el liquido que quedaba

-como dices?- ok.. le había dicho viejo, eso estaba mal según el punto de vista de Ranma- mira, que la verdad no creo que seas muy menor- y se cruzo de brazos- cuantos años me calculas?- dijo por fin posando su mirada en los ojos chocolate de la chica

-honestamente?- al cual este respondió asintiendo pero sin apartar la vista de el- yo diria…-Akane se acerco a el- unos 30- musito al fin.. bien… sabia que el no pasaba de los 25,

Ranma casi se atraganta con su saliva por la sorpresa.

_30!!! Oh vamos chiquilla ni tu padre es tan viejo!-_Ranma cerro los ojos y se tranquilizó un poco

-valla, no sabia que en la facultad me veían tan viejo- poso su mano en la barbilla

-bueno, yo solo digo lo que veo- dijo Akane rodeándolo para bajar las escaleras, pero una fuerte mano sujeto su muñeca antes de que pudiese bajar.

Se le acerco ligeramente al iodo

-tengo 22 preciosa- le dijo- tu cuantos?-le soltó mirándole con cierto deje de picardía

Akane sintió un leve cosquilleo que la dejo boquiabierta, pero que atrevimiento!... _aunque…_ desecho las ideas de la cabeza y bajo presurosa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada algo enojada a Ranma.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Hana al ver que Akane bajaba algo ofuscada- te tardaste-

-nada, solo vi un animalejo- inquirió con una sonrisa falsa, genial… ese tipo le había arruinado su noche.

-ah,- la velada siguió con los bailes, hasta que comenzaron las baladas para los enamorados, cual Moose aprovecho para interceptar a Shampoo en lo que los demás se peleaban, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Moose se llevo a una desconcertada Shampoo a la pista.

-genial- musito Mel - ahora es de que las solteronas nos sentemos-esto lo dijo mas para ella que para las demás

-oh vamos, no es tan malo estar sola si tienes amigas-Dijo Rem sonriendo como el Sol y haciendo que las demás le miraran "raro".

-supongo que no es tan malo- dijo Hana poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y miro Ryoga que estaba abajo, tan solo pensar que el tipo estaba tras Shampoo le hizo hervir la sangre, apretó tanto el vaso que lo rompió y algunos pedacitos se le incrustaron en la mano

-chica! Que te sucede-L e dijo Mel mirando las heridas de Hana- estas bien?

-ah?- Hana miro las pequeñas heridas de las que emanaba un poco de sangre y ahí vino el dolor- auch! No me fije- tomo una servilleta y se paro- voy al lavado

-te acompaño- Akane miro la mano de la chica, estaba un poco preocupada aunque fuese algo leve, se le hizo extraño, Hana casi nunca perdía los estribos a diferencia de ella.

-no te preocupes Akane-la castaña le sonrió- solo voy a quitarme los trocitos de vidrio- y se paro dejando a una anonadada Akane

-bueno, tal vez necesita estar sola- dijo la ojiazul con su mirada inocente

-supongo- murmuro Akane viendo por donde se iba la castaña

-Oye Akane, quien era el hombre de hace rato?- pregunto inocentemente la Rubia

-que h-hombre?- Akane le miro, acaso le habían espiado?

-si, uno alto de cabello negro con una trencita- dijo con mucha inocencia esta- parecía una platica muy amena- dijo recargando su cabeza en sus manos

-no es nadie- murmuro mirando hacia la pista intentando encontrarlo pero no lo vio, seguro ya se había ido, momento… como le había encontrado? Es decir si arriba casi nadie estaba y los que estaban ella los había visto cuando estaban charlando arriba y nunca le noto, será que la vio y por eso subió los escalones?

Se quedo con esa duda, ya que nunca iba a preguntarle, sonaría tonto y que ella estaba interesada en el, suspiro y miro a Rem

-oh, un tipo por ahí- murmuro imitándola e intentando no darle muchas vueltas al asunto

-oigan- ambas se giraron a la pelirroja- ya vieron la hora?- ambas negaron y se fijaron en el reloj de mano de ella

-oh kami…- eran las 2:30 a.m., en un día de salida no había problema, pero era miércoles! Mañana debería soportarle la cara al engreído ese y con unas ojeras que hasta los mapaches le verían raro.

Hana bajo las escaleras presurosa e intento ver la manera mas rápida para llegar, y era a través de la pista ya que era por las entradas y estaba llena de gente empujona y molesta que quería entrar a la fuerza.

-bien.. aquí vamos- encogió su mano a su pecho dejando ligeros trazos de sangre en su blusa, al ver las manchas suspiro, debería enviarla a la tintorería ya que si se la daba al casero seguro y se la regresaba en talla extra chica, sip, tenían mala fama de encoger tu talla hasta que apenas y le cupiese a una barbie, esas maquinas…

Siguió pasando y empujando gente hasta que llego donde una bolita le aplaudía a una chica muy conocida, esta bufo molesta y les rodeo pero sin querer empujo a uno de ellos…

_el menos indicado_- pensó Hana al escuchar como le llamaban

-Hey Hana!- Ryoga miro a la chica caminar lo mas rápido posible, alejándose de el- que sucede?- pregunto desde lejos, mas ella siguió caminando decidida, ya veía la puerta, brillaba como gloria, si entraba allí ya seria de chocolate y solo debía evitarlo hasta irse.

Mas Ryoga no se quedo así, siguió a la chica pensando que no le había oído, pero se dio cuenta que si y que le estaba evitando, después vio la puerta del lavado de chicas, así que ese era su plan para huir de el.

Pronto la alcanzo y la sujeto de la mano y noto que la traía envuelta en una servilleta manchada de un liquido rojo

-au!- exclamo la chica al verse atrapada por su mano lastimada

-que sucedió?- pregunto mirando la herida de la chica

-n-nada- intento quitar la mano pero Ryoga no se lo permitió sosteniéndola fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla

Con cuidado desenvolvió la servilleta y miro como su mano tenia incrustados algunos cristales y de ahí emanaba ese "liquido" rojo…

-sangre..-murmuro el ojiverde mirándola-que paso?- pregunto preocupado

-nada! Ya te dije que nada Ryoga!- debido a la distracción del chico logro quitar la mano y meterse al baño de chicas dejando a un atónito Ryoga esperando una explicación, bajo la cabeza, tal vez había hecho algo mal.

Miro hacia donde estaban los demás alentando a Shampoo y lo comprendió, así que la castaña sentía celos eh? Sonrió un poco aliviado y miro hacia todos los lados antes de entrar por esa chirriante puerta

Akane se preocupo un poco, Hana aun no había vuelto, así que tomo su bolso y bajo las escaleras no sin antes explicarles a las otras que iría a ver que sucedía con la castaña.

Bajo las escaleras y antes de llegar al ultimo escalón se lo encontró de una manera.. vamos peculiar.. el subiendo y ella bajando, el choque fue tremendo para ella, como si se hubiese estrellado con una pared tremendamente dura y para el, como si una pluma le hubiese caído en el hombro.

Subió la mirada y encontró como el la miraba divertido

-hm.- se alejo rápidamente de su contacto

-yo pensé que ya se había marchado señorita Tendo- dijo sonriendo a Akane que solo le miraba consternada

-eso hago..-murmuro intentando rodear a esa masa de músculos, que antes no lo había notado, pero el hombre poseía un cuerpo de adonis!

El simplemente le cerro el paso notando el ligero nerviosismo de la joven.

-Antes me concede una pieza?- le miro tranquilo, demasiado en el, Akane le miro aun mas consternada

-lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, ya es tarde- musito buscando a Hana para poder escapar de esa mirada azulada que la estaba examinado

-bueno, será para otra, por lo mientras la quiero mañana temprano en mi clase eh, nada de quejas de que tiene sueño- le dijo divertido y con tono de arrogancia en el

-primero muerta que pedirle algo- le intento no mirar a los ojos y molesta lo empujo suavemente pasándole por el lado

-quien sabe…ya veremos- dijo Ranma lo suficientemente fuerte para que Akane escuchara

Hana se encontraba de espaldas, dejando escapar unas ligeras lágrimas al intentar sacar un trozo lo bastante grande como para matar un hámster, cerro los ojos, no salía, al parecer era donde había ejercido mas presión y por eso se le había incrustado tan fuerte en la piel.

Ryoga entro sigiloso y escucho los sollozos de ella, se sintió un poco culpable y se acerco a ella sorprendiéndola.

-q-que haces? Es el baño de chicas Ryoga- dijo ella olvidándose del cristal y mirándole con cierto temor a que le descubriese

-si bueno, me confundí de baño-Soltó el, tan típico pero en esta ocasión era algo diferente

-es el de al lado- Dijo y regreso a su labor de intentar sacar ese bendito cristalerio

-ah..-Ryoga bajo la cabeza y se le acerco un poco y sonrió- te ayudo?- pregunto mirándola

-no, estoy… bien…- cerro los ojos… le dolía mucho y no salía

-no seas orgullosa Hany- le dijo Ryoga tomando su mano y agarrando el cristal

Se sonrojo ligeramente, el nunca le había llamado de esa manera, así que solo se dejo hacer.

-te va a doler- murmuro mirando la herida y teniéndole su otra mano- apriétala cuando te duela- murmuro el ojiverde mirándola a los ojos

Solo asintió y tomo su mano dudosa al ver que el estaba listo para halar.

Cerro los ojos al sentir el dolor, sentía como el vidrio salía de su piel… apretó fuertemente la mano de Ryoga y entrelazo los dedos fuertemente, una que otra lagrima escapo de sus suplicantes ojos.

Ryoga saco el pedazo al fin y lo dejo sobre el lavabo, miro a Hana, se veía tan inocente con su cara llorosa y sus ojos tristes .Sonrió y siguió sacando ahora los mas chiquitos, que no provocaban tanto dolor pero aun así se sentían, llego a uno particularmente pequeño, que no podía sacar con la mano así que la miro como pidiendo permiso y ella asintió, acerco su boca a este y mordió ligeramente y al sentir que salía se alejo y lo saco de su boca, ya por fin no tenia mas en su mano.

Alzo la mirada y la vio, sonriéndole y aun agarrada de su mano

-gracias- murmuro ella abrazándolo

-no hay por que, aun me tienes que decir como te hiciste eso- inquirió el cerrando los ojos al verla mejor.

-si.. será de otra historia-murmuro depositando su cabeza en el hombro de el

-eh...-Akane entro y los encontró abrazados, apenada cerro la puerta pero ya era muy tarde, el chirriante sonido de esta alerto a ambos que se soltaron y sonrojados salieron

Akane esperaba a Hana afuera, la cual estaba sumamente roja y apenada cuando la encontró, haciéndose la distraída Akane le sonrió y le pregunto que si su mano ya estaba mejor y subieron para ir por sus cosas.

Se despidieron de todos, Moose quedo de llevarlas pero Akane prefirió pedir un taxi, tomando como excusa que ellos debían seguir divirtiéndose, se encaminaron a la puerta y solo había silencio por parte de ambas, una avergonzada y otra haciéndose la distraída.

Esperaron un tiempo y por fin un taxi llego, haciendo que ambas suspiraran de alivio, en el camino fue todo el silencio total, hasta que por fin una de ellas rompió eso.

-oye.. yo.. es que el me estaba ayudando-la castaña estaba buscando palabras para hacerle entender a Akane que no era lo que ella estaba pensado.

-ah si..- murmuro Akane con un dejo de picardía en su voz

-oye, Rem me comento que te vio con el profesor- dijo esta, intentando cambiar el tema hacia Akane (x3…)

-ah- bien, los chisme se corrían tan rápido- bueno pues… si, el tipo es muy atrevido- contesto ella mirando a su amiga

-como?- Hana no sabia nada de lo sucedido, ahora miro sorprendida a Akane

-no es lo que tu piensas!!!- Akane le miro molesta y volteo la cara hacia la venta

-seguro…- contesto ella mirando al otro lado

-bueno, al menos yo se lo que vi con estos ojos- Akane le miro haciendo que la otra se sonrojara

-pero…-Se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir y solo soltó un bufido

Al fin llegaron a su apartamento, pagaron entre ambas el taxi y subieron muy cansadas, se debían levantar al siguiente día para seguir con las clases.

Hana dejo su chaqueta por algún lugar de la casa al entrar, se quito las botas y dijo un ligero "buenas noches" y se metió a su cuarto, hasta le daba pereza quitarse la ropa.

Akane en cambio llego y se cambio a su pijama de cerditos negros y se tiro en la mullida cama, completamente cansada, le duro muy poco el estar despierta, ya se había entregado por completo a Morfeo.

A la mañana le costo demasiado levantarse, sentía que el cuerpo le dolía, pero había dicho que se levantaría y eso hizo, se metió a la ducha sin ver, y casi se estrella con otra zombis que andaba por allí buscando algo.

Al salir de la ducha se sentó sin muchas ganas, Hana le dejo sobre la mesa el desayuno y una taza… vacía… miro a la chica que se encontraba parada pero se había quedado dormida, posando su cabeza y brazos sobre la barra

-Hana, Levántate!!- le grito la azulada tirándole un calcetín que había encontrado por ahí (ew…)

-ah? Ya…- Hana se levanto perezosamente y cogio la jarra del café y le sirvió a Akane y se sirvió una ella, se sentó a un lado de la morena y lo bebió sin mucho animo

-rayos, me siento molida- contesto Akane llevándose las manos a la sien- te dije que no saliéramos-miro a la otra que apenas y tenia señales de vida

-si, bueno, er, al menos salio algo bueno, no?- inquirió refiriéndose al encuentro con el "tio buenote"

-oh ya cállate- bebió otro poco de su café y se levanto perezosamente- vamonos, se nos hace tarde- tomo su mochila que parecía que pesaba mucho mas de lo normal

-oh.. no madre, no me puedo quedar otro rato?- pregunto con ojos suplicantes

-no.. vamos- y la arrastro hasta la facultad quien solo hacia ligeros sollozos incomprensibles para los oídos de Akane.

Subió hasta su aula, otra vez la primera hora criminología, que suerte la suya.

Tal como zombi se sentó en la banca que siempre solía hacerlo y encontró vació, ella solo quería recargarse y descansar un poco, y así lo hizo, se quedo dormida un rato hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, no se había dormido mas de 5 minutos, seguro apenas serian las 7:50 así que no había problema, o al menos eso pensó.

Al abrir los ojos se topo con unos azules que le miraban curioso, Akane se sobresalto y pego un brinco, hasta que se fijo que era Ranma y le miro algo confundida y sobresaltada.

-valla bella durmiente- sonrió este – parece que tuviste una noche dura eh?- rió, sabia que en la mañana se iba a estar cayendo del sueño

Akane le miro confundida, el estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, irradiaba energía

-le puedo hacer una pregunta?- murmuro ella al verlo sacar sus cosas

-si- dijo el y la miro profundamente

-como lo hace?- le dijo ella haciendo que el no entendiese bien la pregunta

-disculpa?- no sabia muy bien a que se refería la Azulada

-como hace para estar tan energético, usted se fue a la hora que nosotras- le pregunto demasiado curiosa mirándole

Ranma se le acerco y sonrió ampliamente

-primero, no me hables de usted, como ya te dije, no puedo ser mas que 2 años mayor a ti, y segundo, bebo café con coca cola- le dijo revelando su gran secreto

-como?- ella aun sin comprender, y miro como el hiba por su termo y lo depositaba en la mesa de Akane

-prueba- le dijo señalando el misterioso recipiente

-pero…- murmuro ella algo desconfiada

-vamos, no contiene ántrax ni nada por el estilo- dijo por fin mirando a la chica

Akane tomo valentia y abrio el termo y bebo un poco del contenido de este- yo me siento normal-murmuro aun con sueño

-bebe un poco mas, al rato ya te vas a sentir mas activa Akane- Esta bebio un poco mas y le miro

-gracias- murmuro y Ranma se alejo con el termo al ver que los demás ya entraban

Akane ya se sentía un poco mas alerta y energética, la verdad era que eso funcionaba, sonrió y se desperezo por completo

_Asi que tiene 22 años, que sorpresa…_

Continuara

Valla!!! Hasta yo me eh sorprendido!! Nunca antes habia hecho uno tan largo O.O , te 16 paginas de words en un chapi, xDD hib aa dividirlo pero no se me hizo justo -.-

mas de la mitad lo hice en 2 horas me sorprendo xD, supongo que el airesito que soplaba me inspiro un poco neh?,

Bien bien, ya vemos un poco de interes en Ranma hacia Akane, y el ya conocido desprecio por la chica hacia Ranma xD, bueno, les prometo que la relación mejorara ò.o

Ademas, empiezan muchos sentimientos, el próximo capi será "el concierto de los celos" espero que lo lean solo les digo que se llevaran una sorpresa XD

Ya se que muchas fans de Ryoga me van a aventar tomates y calabazas (ew… las odio T-T) por haber puesto a Ryoga con Hana, pero pues, si le ponía con Ukyo eso indicaba que tenia que ser la confidente de Akane, y como que seria muy raro neh?, y no se mucho del comportamiento de Ukyo asi que con temor de equivocarme y enfurecer a las fans reverencia bueno bueno, supongo que ya quedo - .

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews lagrimita - son lo mejor

Prometo actualizar raudo y veloz XD

Bueno, ya me marcho, es tarde XDD tengo sueño .

Se retira

Yan!

Chooo matta ne 0


	3. Concierto de los celos

Alison: que bueno que te alla gustado, intento hacerlo lo mas juvenil posible, n,n

Kart-chan: XD supongo que si atrae un poco la juventud por que queramos o no, a veces algun profesor esta tremendamnte bueno, ne? Si, bueno, akane siempre a sido algo asi, pero ya veras que todo cambia, tiene un segment y trama, no les puedo poner lemon en el primer chapa por que en cierto modo se acaba el encanto y el drama ( digase yo, la drama queen xD)

agatsu.vivian alejandra  
2007-07-11  
n,n que bueno que te guste ;0; y ya se que muchas quereis pegarme y molerme a palos XD pero ya eh vueklto y ahora si lo prometo maximo 15 dias, es que comento, mi comp. Murio y alli se fue mi trabajo y ademas entrando a examenes y todo eso, la prepa es matadora TT, que wenu que te guste la Hana, no sabia que pasaria con esta occ, es que me da cosita que ryo-kun quiere tanto a Akane y eia nomas no T0T

n,n y pss el tirulo ots ots xD pss lo are lo mas largo posible O byebye vivi-chan! txyshus

viviandapyta  
2007-07-10  
ch 2, anon.wenass !

XDD celos celos D es como el desyauno de todos los fics, por que si es amor ohh solo sweet amor, a veces aburre un poquitin o bueno, depende del punt de vista de cada quien xD ojala y sigas leyendo n,n no te procupes lee le 0 gracias D

w1.AnnY 

ohh ohh de echo hay una ecenita de akane xD muy rara pero que debia incluir XD no se como lo vean pero a mi me pico con solo pensarlo xDD  
AnnYConfused Agony

o que bueno W namas lloro aver los rewies que me iegan!!! ;0; omg que monito que monito, que wenu que ti aia gustado 0 no te decepcionare, are lo mejor òwo!  
Jade Saotome

bueno, les quiero pedir una disculpa antes que todo por tardarme kilométricamente en actiualizar pero nomas no daba una

Chap 3: Concierto de los celos

Abrió sus pesados parpados, honestamente había dormido placidamente! Tenia que admitir que Ranma le había dado un exquisito remedio para ese día que se sentía mas molida que un chico amanerado pasándose por un callejón oscuro.

Se levanto como resorte, además tenia mucha motivación, hoy seria el concierto y que se moría de ganas por ver a su grupo favorito y gritar al par de millones de gentes.

-Akane!- gritoneo Hana detrás de la puerta que separaba a las chicas

-ya!- respondió esta con una sonrisa y levantándose de su cama directamente a vestirse y atarse el cabello en una coleta alta para salir corriendo y tomar una tostada.

-valla! Te has levantado temprano- musito la castaña sorprendida al ver la irradiación de felicidad de su compañera

-por supuesto, por que no debería estarlo- inquirí esta, le estaba llamando amargada? Bah, que mas daba, estaba demasiado feliz como para poder reprocharle algo.

-por cierto Akane, Meg dijo que estuvieses lista temprano- miro su reloj, aunque ya bien sabia que esta estaría lista horas antes. – además, que no un concierto merece… ropa de concierto?- esto ultimo miro con complicidad a la azulada quien por primera vez asentía y sonreía

-vamos de compras- sonrió Akane adentrándose a su cuarto para sacar su bolso lo mas rápidamente posible. Sabían que muchas otras jóvenes tendrían su idea y como naufragas irían corriendo hacia los malls y comprarían mas de lo necesario solo con el pretexto de ser una ocasión especial.

-bien, ya sabemos que hacer, si alguna loca paranoica se te avienta por una prenda solicitada y bajada de precio…-miro a todos - abalánzate y quítasela de un zarpaso- rió Hana imitando la acción

-ya lo imagino- la azulada rio por lo bajo y suspiro, nunca se había sentido tan animada en su vida, bueno aparte de ciertas ocasiones.

Entraron al mall y como dos niñas pequeñas se pegaron una a la otra debido al emburrullamento que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellas, cientos de chicas gritaban y jaloneaban prendas, como leonas por presa, era algo degradante!

-oh dios mió..- Akane abrió sus ojos chocolate al ver todos los acontecimientos, entraron armadas de valor y con varios empujones y disculpas y hasta a veces murmullos incoherentes lograron pasar el embotellamiento que estaba asfixiando a las pobres mujeres.

-óyeme!!-Akane movió su pierna al sentir como algo se abrazaba asquerosamente a ella y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a un tipo todo boquiabierto mirándole perversamente

-ggg…- no pudo articular palabra, simplemente su pie libre se balanceo peligrosamente hacia el y lo único que vio fue un par de harapos de hombre salir volando por entre la multitud abochornada.

-que sucede?- pregunto la castaña, quien ni cuenta se había dado de lo sucedió

-nada, solo problemas con alimañazas- musito Akane posando sus dedos en sus sienes y suspirando, no dejaría que nada le arruinase ese día y extrema felicidad.

-mira!! Allí!- Hana apunto un localito que apenas y se notaba, era ropa as underground que nada, así que optaron por entrar allí, ya que la mayoría de las chicas iban donde se encontrase lo mas inn de la temporada.

-bien Akane, estas lista- ambas se miraron y miraron el lugar, había gente pero no tanta como esperaron, buscaron con la mirada algo de su agrado y comenzaron la trabajosa búsqueda de algo que cumpliera las 3 reglas, bonito, de talla y barato, no pensaban ponerse una playera que les asfixiase solo por que estaba bonita y de rebaja.

Akane siguió husmeando entre los ganchos y estantes donde mucha ropa de diferentes marcas yacía amontonada debido a la cantidad de compradoras ese día.

Siguió con la mirada la ropa y encontró ese "_algo_" que estaba buscando, una playera de rojo con talles negros que eran en forma de dragón desde el pecho hasta la parte trasera de la espalda, debía admitir que estaba un poco muy provocativa para su gusto debido al escote en forma de v que se abría en su espalda, pero aun así, pero se veía demasiado bien.

Tomo la prenda y siguió caminando cuando sintio como alguien le detenia bruscamente

-disculpa- musito la voz chirriante que le hizo girar la cabeza – esa blusa era mía-

Termino de voltear y se encontró con algo groseramente obsceno! Una chica de no mas de 23 de cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color pelirrojo y ojos azules le miraba asqueada, lo peor era que estaba usando una falda que oh por dios! Se podría haber ahorrado mucho dinero si solo cortaba un trozo de su manga y la envolvía con ella y para rematar traía unas botas hasta arriba de las rodillas de cuero y su camisa straple que solo dejaba ver unas perforaciones algo grotescas.

-pero yo la eh tomado primero- musito Akane mirándole e intentando parecer lo mas amable y tranquila posible

-pero yo la vi primero!!- señalo la pelirroja extendiendo su pálida mano hacia Akane en espera que le soltara la prenda- dámela!

-que?- Akane le miro extrañado, acaso le estaba exigiendo? Varias venitas aparecieron en su frente pero comenzó a respirar profundo en un intento de calmarse

_Tranquila… déjala, no dejes que te arruine el día…_

.-óyeme! Te eh dicho que me la des mocosa!!- rugió la pelirroja empujando ligeramente a Akane

_1….._

_­_

La mujer miro a Akane con odio y tomo de un extremo la prenda y comenzó a jalonearla

-vamos perra, dámela- grito curvando sus rojos labios en una mueca.

_3………_

Akane abrió los ojos y miro a la chica quien estaba intentando quitarle la blusa, por su parte Akane solamente tomo impulso y con la palma abierta que se fue a estampar en la frente de la que hace un rato le había insultado.

De un golpe callo sentada bruscamente consiguiendo aumentar su ira.

-óyeme que te crees tu!- se levanto pesadamente con sus gruesos y vulgares tacones y le aventó un golpe, el cual Akane logro esquivar y de una patada la mando contra un ropero el cual se meció por el peso de la mujer.

-no- musito Akane mas que enojada y tomando la camisa y dirigiéndose hacia otro lado antes de que alguien averiguara que ella había sido la que había mandado a volar a esa facilota.

-que sucedió?- inquirió Hana al ver la cara de su amiga,

-nada- argumento moviéndose hacia los probadores, tenia que calmarse para que no sucediese algún accidente

-bueno, que le paso?- se pregunto la castaña algo tensa y se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino directo hacia la ropa de su estilo

Akane camino lentamente y busco algo con que ponerse esa playera y así no hacer 2 viajes a los cajones abarrotados de prendas que al final no gustaron o no les quedaron a las demás compradoras compulsivas.

Miro y miro hacia todos los lados y sonrió debido a que encontró un jean muy bonito pero discreto, era de color negro ceñido a las caderas y cintura pero bajaba acapanados y con un corte desde la rodilla hasta el suelo, no era tan provocativo como la blusa y eso le gusto.

Tomo el pantalón antes de que cualquier otra se atreviese a interferir con su pacifica compra, debía calmarse, no era para tanto, bien si varias cosas de mala leche le habían sucedido hoy, pero debía tranquilizarse! ya que con tormenta viene la calma, o en este caso el concierto mas espectacular de sus 19 años.

Se acerco a la abarrotada fila de chicas y buscando probador y cogió un numero, miro y era el 98 y frunció ligeramente el ceño, ni modo, a esperar un rato.

Dejo su cuerpo descansar al recargarse en una pared cercana y cerrando los ojos espero su turno, apenas iban el numero 78 y le parecía eterno.

No apenas cerro los ojos y unos ojos azul cobalto asaltaron sus entresueños , al principio era algo borroso pero después todo se volvió mas claro, una piel trigueña y unos provocativos labios adornaban ese rostro masculino

Sintió unas manos recorrer lentamente su tersa y suave piel, fue una sensación tan extraña, unos suaves y calientes labios recorrieron su cuello con suaves besos y mordiscos. No pudo evitar una electrizante sensación en todo su cuerpo y abrió sus castaños ojos mas que sonrojada, no podía haber estado pensando en _eso _ ella era una chica pura y tranquila, bueno.. Jamás había hecho algo parecido era pura en todos los términos, y mas en **quien ** y no por que.

Se retiro de la pared y fijo su vista en los números 97, valla no sabia cuanto se había quedado soñando esas cosas indebidas.

Restregó ligeramente sus ojos emitiendo un ligero bostezo y escucho el pitido de cambio y se dirigió al probador mas cercano, el cual se supone que estaría ocupado, mas lo que vio la dejo completamente impactada.

-eh?- emitió una jovencita rubia de no mas de su edad se encontraba en una "posición" mas o menos indecorosa con otro joven.

-ehhh… yo… lo siento!- de los mas de mil colores cerro la puerta con sus mejillas a punto de explotar de la vergüenza, se dirigió a otro probador y toco la puerta de madera antes de abrirla por completo, al no encontrar respuesta se metió lo mas rápido posible rezando que los otros no la hubiesen visto bien

Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, como era posible que una joven de su edad tuviese una mejor vida sentimental que ella? Bueno, también era por que no le importaban ese tipo de cosas… hasta ahora..

Negó ligeramente haciendo que esas ideas se disipasen y trato de pensar en algo mas que no fuesen sus hormonas al máximo haciéndole jugarretas.

Termino de quitarse la blusa y la dejo aun lado y comenzó con sus vaqueros y deslizándolos y atrapándolos justo a tiempo, tomo la blusa y se la probo al igual que esos pantalones que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

Sonrió, se veía muy bien, demasiado bien, quien lo diría, tal vez con algunos retoques en su aspecto… no… así estaba bien..

Saliendo de la tienda con sus bolsas de su inteligente compra en la mano, diviso a Hana, la cual estaba as que perdida en su ubicación y miraba hacia todos lados en su búsqueda o de algún conocido que le ayudase

Negó ligeramente, si esa mujer se emparentaba con Ryoga no sabía que sería de su despistada vida. Se acerco a la castaña quien solo al verla se le lanzo como un salvavidas.

-Akane!! Pensé que te habías ido sin mi!- musito la ojigris mirándole con un puchero

-ni en mas cotizado sueño- rió la otra dejando el abrazo de ella.

-que compraste? Ehhh – comenzó a interrogar la castaña intentando husmear en su bolsa de compras, ganándose como respuesta una negación de la azulada y que apartaran la bolsa de su rango de vista.

-aww que mala que eres- respondió esta en una acto de capricho y siguió caminando a su lado.

Miro su reloj y noto que aun era temprano, miro a su amiga.

-no te gustaría un helado?- pregunto mirando su reloj intensamente

-lo dices enserio?- musito la castaña con brillitos en sus ojos- si!!!- la tomo del brazo y ya sentía que se le hacía agua la boca al probar las deliciosidades de la tienda de helados de la plaza.

-bueno vamos- Akane siguió caminando siendo arrastrada por una ansiosa por el chocolate sonrió al verle, tan diferentes pero tan iguales siguieron caminando y se encontraron con la heladería y les atendieron de inmediato

-buenos dias- sonrió una mujer de cabello castaño y mirada profunda- me llamo Anette, que les puedo ofrecer?-

-dos helados, uno de beso de ángel y otro de..- miro a Hana en espera de su respuesta

-amm… am… uno de… de.. de chocolate con chispitas de chocolate con chocolate cubierto y cono de chocolate- sonrió ampliamente y alucinando

-b..bien…- la mujer les vio algo raro y siguió con sus cuentas y pidió el dinero a Akane, quien no tardo en pagar para irse a sentar en una de las tiernas banquitas que estaban en la heladería.

Hana se mantenía desesperada por su cono y Akane solo intentaba no cerrar los ojos para comenzar a soñar algo como lo otro.

Cuando sus helados estaban listos se levanto y comenzó a comerse el suyo y quito la mano antes de que la impaciente castaña se la comiera.

.uuhm!! esta riquicuquis!- ronroneo hiperactivamente, espantando un poco a la de mirada chocolate, ya que anteriormente ya la había visto con su sugar rush pero no tan al maxdupersuperdoble.

-estas segura que tanto dulce es sano?- murmuro viendo como esta lo comía felizmente

-claro! Necesito energías para el concierto de la noche- sonrió siguiendo con su helado

De lo mas alegre.

-bueno, son las 4:30, debemos irnos a cambiar y comer algo antes de ir… a ver..- no podía siquiera pronunciarlo, le parecía como un sueño tan extraño e irrealizable,

-Si!!-Hana asintió y tomo las bolsas y el helado acompañado de Akane dirigiéndose hacia la salida del centro comercial, donde esperarían el metro que las llevaría a su apartamento.

Esperaron en la estación después de haber comprado los boletos y se miraron una a la otra

-que tan animado crees que este?-inquirió sonriendo con ese deje de esperanza en sus ojos.

-no se, pero lo que se es que me divertiré como nunca- rió Akane ya mas se callaron al ver que el metro ya venia.

Rebuscaron en sus bolsillos y sacaron los tiques y entraron al metro siendo empujadas por un mar de gente que solo murmuraban y se apretujaban cada vez mas.

Lograron alcanzar uno de los pasamanos antes de que iniciara y se llevara mas de una cuanta gente a tambalearse apunto de perder el equilibrio y desaparecer bajo el mar de gente.

-uff apenas- murmuro Akane aferrandose y buscando en un intento fallido algún asiento vacío.

-todos llenos- bufo Hana intentándose cruzar de brazos sin soltarse e ir a rodar por allí

Akane miro a todos los rostros intentando hacer que se le pasase todo mas rápido sin estar aburrida.

Hana por su parte solo miraba atenta a todos y un chico que particularme le recordaba a Yoga, haciendo que se fijase demasiado en el, cuando el chico sintió que lo miraban le volteo a ver con una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo de la castaña.

-que?- Akane la miro confundida

-es que me abochorna tanta gente- musito mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de el chico que se había fijado en ella.

-ah..-Akane miro a la castaña, no era un sonrojo de bochorno y enseguida comprendió por que la chica había volteado.

-supongo que no tiene que ver nada con el chico a unos metros de aquí- musito Akane mirándola algo divertida

-n-no!- Hana la miro mas que sonrojada

-ah bueno, y no tiene que ver que se parezca a cierto amigo tuyo… verdad?- inquirió haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo.

-ya, déjate de tonterías Akane Tendo, mejor ponte lista que ya esta es la parada- se aferro de los pasamanos para dirigirse a la salida y sentir como era expulsada por todo el demás gentío que quería salir cada quien lo mas rápido posible.

-si tu lo dices- murmuro Akane haciéndose la desentendida y siguiendo a la castaña siendo empujada por todo mundo y uno que otro que se aprovecho de la situación para propasarse, lo bueno fue que la azulada no lo vio por que en ese instante lo mataba.

-Akane apresúrate, son las 5:30! Debemos ir rápido a cambiarnos-la castaña sacudió la mano haciéndole señas a Akane, para que la pudiese ver entre todo el mar de gente que cubría a sus pequeñas estaturas.

-Han!- la logro ver y se acerco a ella y estiro su brazo rozando sus dedos en señal que la tomara de la mano para no perderse entre los empujones y lograron salir apenas completas, estaba hastiada de ese burullo que siempre se formaba, decidió buscar trabajo y comprar siquiera una bicicleta.

-eso estuvo cerca- Hana siguió caminando a su lado en dirección hacia su apartamento, el concierto seria a las 8 en punto y debían estar como a las 6:50 para comenzar a hacer fila y tener buenos lugares.

-si, demasiado-murmuro Akane abriendo la puerta de los conjuntos y saludando al portero.

-ya quiero ver que te compraste!!- dijo Hana mas que emocionada por verla y presiono el botón del elevador , que después de unos sonidos no muy confiables abrió sus puertas dejando pasar a ambas muchachas.

-al principio pensé que era de esos elevadores que te dejan atrapadas pero luego le toe confianza, verdad Levy?- rió Hana haciéndole un cariño a la pared del chirriante artefacto.

-y cuando pensé que no podáis ser mas rara- rió Akane por la conducta de su amiga.

-auu que mala que eres Akane- murmuro haciendo un puchero

El sonido de que habían llegado a su piso las distrajo y caminaron hacia su puerta, la cual no cedía en abrirse, después de varios intentos por ambas esta abrió por fin dejando pasar a las emocionadas mujeres.

-bien, quien se baña primero?- ambas se miraron desafiantes, ese era su unico probema, el baño, soo habia uno y ellas eran 2, y peor aun que eran mujeres.

-a la suerte?-

-a la suerte- respondió la otra sonriendo

La castaña saco una moneda de su chaqueta y la lanzo al aire esperando a que cayera para tomarla entre sus manos-

-cruz o cara?- murmuro viendo a Akane como si fuese de vida o muerte

-cara-

-bien… veamos- quito su mano dejando ver la suerte,

-cruz!!! Yee!- Hana sonrió ampliamente caminando de un lado a otro- lo siento Aka-chan mas suerte para la próxima.

-fue trampa!- suspiro y se fue mejor a su habitación- ya sabes, regla de los 10 minutos- murmuro metiéndose para dejar sus bolsas en la mullida cama y sacar su ordenador para continuar con sus investigaciones.

Miro indecisa unos segundos el teclado y el buscador, como si trátese de buscar una excusa para la curiosidad que sentía, sin poder retenerlo mas escribió lo que tanto la carcomía, no estaba segura si habría mas seguimiento sobre la vida del chico pero aun así lo intento de todos modos

Dio clic en el nombre y comenzó a seguir con la mirada todos enlaces, estuvo bastante rato buscando, desechando varios links que solo le enviaban a paginas muy perturbadoras o imágenes de caballos.

Sonrió, era cierto, si tenia un aspecto de equino, se pregunto como seria tenerlo así de cerca sentir su cuerpo estremecerse a cada contacto suyo..

Nego ligeramente, después de lo de esa tarde sus hormonas le estaban traicionando, tendría que controlarse, era SU PROFESOR no un tipo cualquiera.

Por fin encontro algo útil poso instintivamente la mirada, era otro par de periodicos, y los habia encontrado en la misma pagina en la que habia visto aquel articulo

-tonta- se dijo a si misma, no se le había ocurrido buscar allí.

_**Diario "Sun Nihon"**_

_**Febrero 19 2003**_

_**Todo mundo quedo impactado con la sabiduría del chico, un caso muy difícil para nuestros especialistas y este niño consiguió lo que muchos no.**_

_**Un caso como otros atrajo la atención de los habitantes del municipio de Nerima, el chico ya mencionado antes, el prodigio y futuro criminólogo Ranma Saotome lo ha logrado de nuevo!**_

_**Todo el incidente empezó con el fallecimiento de un adolescente a unas calles de la avenida Yokohiro, muy popular en este municipio, el cuerpo de este se encontró en su domicilio junto con el cuerpo de su hermana de 9 años.**_

_**La causa de la muerte era desconocida para la policía local y por eso llamaron a los especialistas en criminología para resolver este caso.**_

_**Al parecer hubo 2 teorias, los habia asesinado alguien extraño al hogar o habia sido el mismo joven y después se suicido por la culpa.**_

_**No fue Ranma Saotome quien descubrio la verdadera versión del asunto.**_

_**-las puebras indican que murieron de estrangulamento, cosa que hubiese sido imposible para alguien extraño ya que tomaria en cuenta que matar a la niña primero seria mas fácil pero el chico podría defenderse, tampoco pudo haber matado el Joven a su hermana ya que el también posee índices de estrangulamiento en su cuello y alguno que otro hematoma en la cabeza.- Respondió el chico a nuestra reportera.**_

_**-lo que en verdad sucedió fue que la misma madre de ellos los mato, pero no lo hico sola ya que el joven esta en una complextura mediana y le habría sido imposible derrotar a alguien con mayor fuerza, la falta de la presencia de la madre y de un rastreo de cuentas indican que grandes cantidades fueron sacadas de las tarjetas, mostrando que esta mas que factible que la mujer tenía un amorío y que lo mas seguro era que este no quisiera a sus hijos y de una manera se deshizo de ellos con la ayuda de este hombre- dijo por ultimo el adolescente.**_

_**Ahí se encuentra la verdadera versión ya que después de haber rastreado el dinero lograron encontrar a la dichosa "madre" y al presunto cómplice, las autoridades correspondientes los llevaron a la estación donde fueron puestos a interrogación y después de 6 exhaustas horas el hombre de nombre Keyiru Moyama confesó el asesinato a las criaturas.**_

_**-esa mujer me obligo, y me dijo que si la delataba me haría también caer a mi- rogó el hombre de 45 años**_

_**La policía los llevó a juicio donde fueron condenados a pena máxima, dejándolos los pocos años que les quedaban en la prisión estatal de Tokio.**_

_**Es increíble como el joven Ranma a pesar de tener solo 18 años resolvió todo de nuevo y no se impresionó con el caso.**_

_**-si me entristeció demasiado el caso, pero mas me dieron ganas de conseguir a los culpables que pagaran por ese horrible crimen- nos confeso el chico.**_

_**Y es así como este joven logro otra vez su cometido, estamos seguros que nada detendrá a esta ingeniosa y joven mente para conseguir ser muy famoso.**_

Unos golpeteos resonaron, que tanto había estado buscando? Miro su reloj y bien ya eran las 5: 50

-que paso?- Akane levanto la vista y tomo sus cosas y su toalla- ya voy- salio del cuarto para encontrarse con una reluciente Hana aun con fachas puestas.

-valla, pensé que ya te me habías muerto- inquirió la castaña y se cruzó de brazos.

-perdón, me quede leyendo- dijo Akane dirigiéndose al baño

-no sería mejor decir que te quedaste fantaseando con cierto profesor de cabello negro?- rió Hana mirando a su amiga antes de cerrar la puerta mandándole una mirada sonrojada.

Dejo que el agua borrara sus recuerdos, haciéndola sentir mas tranquila y en paz consigo misma .

-ahhh que rico baño- murmuro ladeando le cuello y enjabonándose el cabello aprovechando para masajear ligeramente y desestrezarse un poco.

-Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru…- comenzó a tararear lentamente la canción y se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras, había cantado como una chica enamorada, no lo podía creer, mejor se termino de bañar y salio con su toalla envuelta en ella y con su cabello mojado cayéndole por la blanca espalda.

-tara! Que dices!- murmuro la castaña haciéndole una pose para que viera su conjunto.

Akane sonrió, se veía bastante bien.

Hana usaba una playera algo ceñida al cuerpo que se amarraba por unas hebillas en los hombros, de color negro que era mas ombliguera que nada, y unos pantalones a la cadera que tenían unos tirantes de color rojo que colgaban en adorno, su cabello suelto haciendo contraste con la blusa y ligeramente maquillada, y no olvidar sus botas que resaltan en el alfombrado

-bueno bueno! Apúrate! Que ya te quiero ver!- musito la castaña empujando literalmente a Akane dentro de su cuarto.

-y apúrate que no tarda en que Rem pase por nosotras-

-pero apenas son las 6: 10- rezongo esta mirándola

-y eso que?, ella quiere ir a celebrar antes de que comience todo- Se sentó al otro lado esperando a que Akane salir a- ya sabes como es ella a veces- murmuro dejando que su cabeza descansara en la puerta

-bueno si..- Dijo Akane desde el otro lado y comenzando a vestirse.

Bajo la cabeza, dios ese incidente le había puesto los pelos de punta, como era posible que el hombre no le hubiese aterrado en lo absoluto? Bueno si había… pero era muy diferente no?

Cerro los ojos para poder meterse la playera.

Se inclino para tomar sus botas y colocárselas con un ligero sonido del cierre subiendo y ajustando a sus torneadas piernas.

-Akane!- rugio la castaña detrás de la puerta, la aludida suspiró podía escuchar el tenue tacon de Hana golpetear el suelo en forma de espera.

-vooy- murmuro sonriente y abrió la puerta, dejando a una oji-gris muy abierta de boca.

-oh…- solo pudo articular al ver el aspecto de su amiga

-se ve mal?- ladeo la cabeza, en general le había gustado mucho, aquella blusa parecía haber sido hecha a su medida, los plieges de la delgada tela se ceñian perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver su delgada figura.

El cabello se lo dejó suelto y solo con una cintilla roja y negra se ato unos mechones delanteros haciendola ver mas occidental.

-vamos a un concierto… wow.. jamas te vi vestida así aka-chan-dijo por primera vez Hana, quien no cabia en la alegría de poder ver a Akane de ese modo.

El molesto repiqueo del telefono alertó a las jóvenes, quien solo se miraron muy emocionadas.

-lista?- pregunto la de ojos chocolates

-siempre- dijo riendo la segunda

Akane tomo su bolso y las llaves para salir detrás de la castaña y cerrar la puerta

-ush! El elebador como tarda!- se quejo Hana con la energía de que podría romper ese boton en cualquier instante.

-seguro ya viene- dijo Akane, la verdad este que tambien se estaba desesperando.

_Tiuum_

Por fin el aparatejo abrió sus puertas dejando pasar a ambas.

Estaban muy nerviosas, al solo salir del elevador se miraron algo nerviosas y se dirigieron a la salida para encontrarse con el auto de la rubia, quien solo las esperaba sonriente.

-Aka-chan! Hana-chan! Las estabamos esperando!- dijo muy alegre Rem saludandolas y se lanzó hacia ellas abrazandolas un poco demasiado fuerte.

-kk… me ahogas..- pudo apenas articular Akane- al momento la ojiazul la solto riendo apenada e invitandolas a subir a su lujoso carro ultimo modelo.

-oye Rem, a donde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar la azulada, no le gustaba que se le llevaran asi como si nada

-vamos a pasar a buscar a unos cuantos amigos y de allí nos vamos lo juro- rió esta haciendo su pose d juramento- Melanie será la siguiente!- indico al viejo chofer bigoton que solo asentía y murmuraba algo como "_si señorita Harrington, enseguida, como usted diga" _ y otros ademanes robóticos.

Suspiro algo agobiada, poco a poco ese deportivo carro se comenzó a llenar de tanta gente que apenas y era posible respirar para sobrevivir, eso si querías respirar quien sabe que cosas tan feas que rondaban ese pequeño espacio.

Rem miro la incomodidad de las dos chicas y las volteo a ver sonriéndoles ampliamente.

-no se preocupen, estamos ya por llegar- les dijo amablemente y volteó otra vez hacia la calle.

Por fin toda la prole comenzo a bajar dejando respirar a las amigas, las cuales al tener la primer oportunidad bajaron del auto para poder desentumecerce.

-tengo entumidos musculos que no sabia que se podian entumir- musito Hana estirandose al igual que Akane.

-al menos no tenias a un tipejo baboso sentado a tu lado, honestamente no se si me daba asco su olor o su apariencia- murmuro carraspeando ligeramente.

-ya tranquila, al amenos ya estamos aquí!- sonrio Hana feliz y muy emocionada abrazando instintivamente a Akane.

-si- no pudo evitar sonreir ampliamente y corresponder el abrazo de la castaña.

Muchas voces le distrajeron, creyó haber visto a alguien conocido pero no era nadie, siguió a las otras 2.

A medida que se acercaban a la fila, el oxigeno se le acababa, mucha gente se empujaba y gritaba enojada.

Miro hacia todos y noto como ellas pasaban entre la multitud, oh dios, hoy parecía ser el día en que Akane tuvo contacto con mas gente de lo que había tenido en toda su vida.

Suspiro y negó ligeramente hasta que llegaron, no había tanta gente hasta donde ellas llegaron, solo a muy pocas los habian dejado entrar.

-por aca chicas!- les guio la rubia subiendo unos amplios escalones que conducian a un palco justo a unos pocos centímetros del escenario, era realmente e mejor lugar para ver el concierto, fuera de toda esa muchedumbre empujandose y haciendo quien sabe que mas.

-es TODO para nosotros?- mascullo Hana en voz alta haciendo que Rem les volteara ver

-oh no- rio encantada- otros 8 grupos lo compartirán con nosotras, digo, no sería justo o si?- pregunto Rem como la cosa mas obia del mundo

Hana enrojeció, que campesino se escuchó eso, desvió la mirada a Akane, esta por su parte se había acomodado en una silla cerca del balcón y miraba perdidamente hacia abajo, que se estaba comenzando a llenar por mucha gente.

-ey…llamando tierra a Akane, estas aquí?- pregunto Hana haciéndole ligeras señas a esta, quien solo parpadeo

-si, lo siento, me quede ida- respondió Akane mirándole fijamente con sus castañas orbes.

Melanie y Rem estuvieron con el grupo todo el tiempo, así que ellas se tendrían que entretener solas.

Estuvieron mucho rato asi, solo mirando riendo, algunos de los muchos amigos de la rubia bebiendo cervezas y algunas otras fumándose un cigarrillo e intentando flirtear con algún mesero.

Akane miró con desagrado la situación al igual que la otra chica, estas solo se limitaron a hablar lo necesario, estaban mas que urgidas de que el concierto comenzase.

Cuando el lugar ya estaba lleno de mucha gente, cientos según Hana, las luces se apagaron con una música de fondo que les dio un vuelco al corazón, se pararon de inmediato y se dirigieron al balcón, para agarrar lugar antes de que todos.

Sonidos de guitarras probando sonido y unos micrófonos alertaron a la multitud que en vez de seguir con los empujones se giraron hacia el escenario

-buenas noches! Ejem…- se escuchó la voz de una fémina en la oscuridad – somos Skyharsh…- pauso un segundo- y les damos la bienvenida Tokio!!!- grito por ultimo haciendo que las luces se encendieran dejando ver a la chica de cabellos rojizos sueltos y poco de maquillaje.

Todos comenzaron a gritar de emocion y chiflar, la multitud se comenzo a exitar y con movimientos se veia como todos se empujaban.

-oh dios!! Es Lanko! en persona!!!- grito Hana zarandeando a Akane, quien no le importo, estaba muy ocupada mirando el escenario y gritando como nunca lo había hecho, jamas se habia desenfrenado tanto, pero bueno, para todo hay una primera vez no?.

El chirriante sonido des las guitarras se hizo presente dejando a todos en silencio para escuchar la cancion

_**Hitorikiri kurayami no naka**_

_**Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta**_

_**Negau basho fumi dashi takedo**_

_**Daremo kizutsuketaku nakute**_

Comenzó a cantar y aceleró el ritmo de la cancion, Akane y Hana se sostuvieron la mano, mas que felices.

_**Umi wo wataru kaze wa kyou mo**_

_**Mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni**_

_**Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dase nai**_

Toda la gente se acelero, sabian que venia y todos estaban mas que lstos para cantar todos juntos

_**Donna unmei ga matte irun darou**_

_**Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto**_

_**Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru**_

_**Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru**_

Cantando al la canción todos, comenzaron a saltar y a todo pulmón, Akane sentia ensordecer sus oidos, pero le importaba muy poco, siguió cantando lo mas alto que su alma le permitia

_**Furi shikiru aozora no namida**_

_**Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo**_

Y alli lo vió con su cabello negro impecable como siempre y de lo mas energetico que antes, estaba con mucha gente, no podía creer que se lo fuese a encotrar alli mismo, y peor aun que estubiesen justamente en el mismo lugar

"_Destino" _ le ronroneó una voz que supuso que seria su conciencia.

_**Isogi ashi oikaketa kaze**_

_**Yubi no aida wo surinuketeku**_

_**Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo**_

_**Todomaru koto wa mou shinai**_

_**Tsuki ga sotto kata wo tataki**_

_**Minamo utsushitekureta kiiromichi**_

_**Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo**_

Siguió cantando Lanko con el ritmo de la guitarra y percusión haciéndole compañía, era muy buena cantante, al ultimo verso estiro sus brazos , alejando un poco el micrófono de sus rojos labios para hacer que el publico cantara con ella.

_**Nanimo nai asu ga matte itemo**_

_**Nanika wo umidasu te ga aru kara**_

_**Kimerareta michi mo kaeteyukeru**_

_**Tsuyoi omoi ima komi ageteru**_

Volvió a girar su vista hacia el y su corazón se sintió oprimido, se encontraba bailando y cantando con una chica rubia bastante voluptuosa, al momento del climáx de la canción, pudo ver como esta se le abalanzaba y le plantaba un apasionado beso.

_**Koboreteta aozora no namida**_

_**Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara**_

_**Miageta saki he to**_

_**Aruki daseru hazu**_

_**Dokomademo yukeru**_

_**Jibun naku sa nai nara**_

No pudo evitar intentar borrar esa imagen de su mente, por alguna extraña razon se habia sentido algo dolida, no supo por que, ya que se suponía que el le importaba muy poco, y que por ella se pudirese en el mismo limbo, pero no, no pudo evitar sentirse algo desdichada.

Bajó la cabeza no importandole un bledo la cancion..

-Akane…- creyó haber escuchado su vos, levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños que le miraban intensamente.

-shinosuke-kun…- musito mirando al castaño sorprendida.

Continuara…

Naaah mentira! Si ya se! Guardad sus lanzas y cuchillas que solo bromeaba xD, bien sigamos con el fic, a PD, la cancion si la quereis escuchar para tener mas infiltre, es de hitomi Takahashi y se llama aozora no namida ¡! Bien, sigamos!

_**Donna unmei ga matte irun darou**_

_**Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto**_

_**Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru**_

_**Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru**_

Shinosike, aun lo tenía en su memoria, fue un ex novio de ella, siempre lo quiso mucho, pero el tuvo que viajar e irse del pais para ir a cuidar a su muy enfermo abuelo, esto logró un instantaneo rompimiento entre ellos, Akane lo quiso mucho, no pudo evitar sentir ahora mas su corazon herido.

Sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos con unas lágrimas traicioneras bajando por sus pálidas mejillas.

Por el otor lado, Shinosuke lo entendió por el otro lado y acerco sus calidos labios a los de la azulada…

Ranma volteo en el justo momento para ver esa ecena, abrió ampliamente los ojos.. como era posible, acaso se habia equivocado? Ella no parecia ser de ese tipo, y si lo era, lo había completamente ignorado! Le habia dolido, tenía que admitirlo, que lo hubiese ignorado, y el que quería algo serio con ella, importandole muy poco que fuese una alumna.

_**Furi shikiru aozora no namida**_

_**Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo**_

Akane abrió sus ojos al sentir los labios del castaño posarse sobre los suyos, cuando se separó miro hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, ya que sintió aquella mirada azul cobalto posarse en ella con rencor.

Al igual que ella también le dirigió una mirada de odio, que mas daba con el? Si el era el mujeriego, ni que ella hubiese besado a propósito.

_**Furi shikiru aozora no namida**_

_**Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo…..**_

Termino de cantar Lanko recibiendo ovaciones por parte de todos, Hana y los demás gritaron fuertemente y cantando lo último.

-Bien, aquí va otra de nuestras canciones! Nobu, Ren y Shiury les agradecemos Tokio!-Lanko sonrió y dio una señal para que empezase otra canción.

Mas nada fue lo mismo para ciertas 2 personas, que al parecer los celos les habían arruinado por completo de la noche, o al menos hecho sentir algo incómodos.

El concierto siguió a sus anchas, con la música a todo volumen.

Akane decidió que ese tipejo no le arruinaría la noche, oh no, era uno de sus mayores deseos y no lo desperdiciaría en pensar en el.

Skyharsh tocó unas cuantas mas canciones, animando a todo el publico con el sonido estelar de sus instrumentos, pero la canción temida para la azulada se tuvo que hacer llegar, menos en este momento quería escuchar ESA misma canción, ya que estuvo intentando olvidar todo, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba con ella.

-bien, ya casi nos vamos- un tremendo "auu" se hizo parte del publico – pero esta es una cancion muy hermosa, y espero que aquellos que tengan alguien para compartir la escuchen atentamente- sonrió Lanko mirado enternecida al publico.

_**Boy, **__**meets**__**girl u were my dream my all**_

_**But I, was blind you cheated on me from behind**_

_**So on my own I feel so all alone**_

_**But I know its true **_

_**Im still in love whit you…**_

La chica comenzó a tonear suavemente la canción, creando esa atmósfera perfecta para todas las parejas que solo atinaron suspirar y abrazarse tiernamente.

Cosa que hizo que los que no tenian pareja se sintieran algo nostálgicos.

_**I need a Miracle  
I wanne be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a Miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me**_

Era tan cierta la canción, pensó Akane, giro un poco para ver que aquellos intensos ojos la miraban, tambien sintio algo de la cancion, sabian ambos que eran celos tontos, ya que ninguno tenia algo con el otro, no?

_**Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real  
My feelings pure  
So, take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know  
It's true  
I'm still in love with yo**__**u **_

Al terminar la ultima palabra, Lanko no pudo seguir cantando, la musica se fue y todo se volvio oscuro, genial, un apagón.

Lo ultimo que visualizo con sus ojos chocolate fue el ruego de los ojos azules hacia ella y de ahí todo se volvio negro.

-Aka-chan!- gritó Hana intentando rebuscar a su amiga entre toda la multitud.

-Hana, aca estoy- contesto tomando su mano

Apenas y lograron salir, Shinosuke se disculpo con ella, dijo que estaba un poco pasado de copas y simplemente todo se le escapo de las manos, no quería que ella lo odiase de alguna manera por haberle sido tan atrevido

Aun asi, después de todo lo sucedió Akane solo limito a tranquilizar a l muchacho diciendo que no había problema.

Rem quiso convencer a ambas de ir a una fiesta, Akane simplemente negó cortésmente, se sentía algo cansada y prefería ir a domir o algo.

Hana por su lado asintió dandole la razón a su amiga y aunque deseaba ir, prefirió quedarse con Akane.

-Hana, debiste de haberte ido, no debo arruinar tu noche- musito Akane, aun era muy temprano como para dormir.

-si bueno, quería pasar mas tiempo contigo- mintió esta y le dedico una sonrisa

-oh vamos, como si verte roncar y tu espectral cara en las mañanas no fuese suficiente- rió Akane mirando como la castaña inflaba sus cachetes en modo de capricho y despecho.

-que mala que eres- sollozó fingidamente esta.

-ya, que te parece si buscamos algún lugar y rentamos películas, ya sabes una noche de chicas-

-si!! Me parece perfecto!!- Hana la tomo de la mano y se giraron para ir al video centro mas cercano.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y encontraron el lugar, la V y la D parpadeaban ligeramente, se notaba que no le daban mantenido al lugar muy seguido.

Entraron al local y se dirigieron a rebuscar entre todas las cajas alguna película que les llamara la atención.

-Oye Akane, mira este título- murmuro ligeramente Hana y le paso una caja extrañamente adornada de rosa.

-de que…- se quedo helada al ver el titulo de la película.

_El maestro castigador… deja que te enseñe de todo…_

_O cae en sus malvadas y peversas manos._

Un sonrojo se apodero de ella, dejo la película donde estaba y se giro, se sentia algo triste, no lo queria admitir.

-que sucede?, normalmente me dirías algo como.. "**Hanako Ariashi Kimura, que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza de paja!"**- imito hasta con gestos la castaña.

-oh, nada, solo no estoy algo de humor, ademas no siempre te voy a estar regañando- mintió quedamente la azulada.

Hana solo la miro, estaba muy mansita como para ser su amiga compinchera de toda la vida, supuso que sería la lastima de que el concierto muriera tan de pronto.

-oye.. que mal que el concierto se acabese- intento sonsacar sin mucho resultado

-si… que pena- murmuro, cuando honestamente le fascinó que quedara allí, pero la ultima mirada que le había dado Ranma le preocupó un poco, acaso el ¿quiso decirle algo?, un perdón tal vez? Pero por que un perdón! Si no era su madre ni nada por el estilo como para andarlo reprimiendo por estar con mujerzuelas.

Bien.. eso ya era algo mas, mujerzuela, ella no llamaba así a cualquier persona, bueno, la chica de esa tarde se lo ameritaba, pero de allí en fuera no ocupaba esa palabra.

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!- le gritó Hana en su oreja, al parecer se había perdido de todo el rol de la chica imitándola.

-lo siento- musitó mirándola apenada, bien muy sumisa para ser ella.

-um, segura, sabes, creo que mejor nos vamos a casa, y ya mañana hacemos alo te parece?- respondió esta al ver que su amiga no se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

-si- asintió Akane siguiéndola y adentrándose en las callejuelas apenas iluminadas por la luz mortecina de los faroles.

Al llegar al departamento tiro su bolso en algun lugar de el sillón y se limitó a intentar cerrar los ojos.

Estaba tan cansada que el rugido de su estomago no le hizo el mas minimo caso y solo se dejo ir.. quedandose dormida, pero unos ojos azul cobalto asaltaba su mente….

Continuara…

Ahora si continua xD juro que esta vez si no me trado, pido mil disculpas, es que como dije, se me murio mi antiguo portátil y en lo que conseguia un nuevo, y para colmo me di cuenta que tenia nueces en la cabeza y no lo guarde! Ohhh que rabia me dio, XD pero ai esta, les deje un regalote 21 paginas de Word XDD

Y bien como lo ven todo? Acepto sugerencias tiroteos y chocolates bomba XD, tambien quiero que me digan que les pareceria un poco de Ryohana en el proximo capitulo? (OBIO que abra ranakane pero como es una relacion occ con aquellos, pues mejor pregunto a ver como ven esa relacion)

Bien bien, nos vemos en 15 dias, lo juro y perjuro xD

Vamos pinchen

……………

……………

……………

……………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

………

……

… dejen un bonito review xD, los kiero mucho a todos, gracias por todo byebye nwn


End file.
